In Your Presence
by TARDIS-Flocker
Summary: He remembers back to when he had Rose, and is determined to get her back, whether the universe likes it or not. Basically a different story of how the Doctor could have gotten back Rose,
1. Chapter 1

**In Your Presence**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, blah blah blah**

His life used to be so simple. Saving worlds, flying around in the TARDIS, going on adventures. But ever since she came along, it was so much more.

It was friendship, love, happiness. It was ice cream and movies in the library and talking for hours upon hours. It was hugs and running. A lot of running. Seriously, it involves an outrageous amount of running.

But it was nice. He'd finally found his happiness, all wrapped up in yellow and pink. She brought a smile to his face in the darkest of times, she made him truely feel like he wasn't alone. She made him feel... whole, in a sense.

It, also _did _have it's quirks. Like the yelling, and the drama. But that stuff didn't matter to either of them. When she came along, everything seemed brighter. Seemed happier. That was Rose.

She was generous, loving, considerate, corageous and a million other things he couldn't even find words to describe. She had saved him, from the blood lust and rage and pain of the Time War. So when he asked her how long she was going to stay with him, he grinned like a fool when she uttered the one syllable, yet most precious word in the history of time.

_Forever._

And he believed her. She was going to stay with him forever, 'till time itself stopped. They were going to continue travelling, saving lives, and doing some more running.

But when that day happened, everything seemed to crash down around him. It had taken every fiber of his being not to break down that wall with willpower alone. He has leaned next to it, hoping to just hear his Rose again, have her tell him it was going to be okay, that they'd find a way.

But he knew they couldn't. The walls of the parallel universe had closed, but one gap, just one tiny gap remained. But what conspired that day, was something he'd held onto. What fueled his every word, every action, every breathe. He was going to bring her back, even if that meant two worlds _did _collapse. He didn't care. He needed her so much more than he thought. He decided then and there.

_He was getting her back, whether the universe liked it or not._

**Yaaay, first actual story! More chapters will be up ASAP, but as luck would have it, I'm already running out of inspiration. But I'll get it back. Reviews are highly appreciated! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**In Your Presence**

**Yay, chapter 2! I apologize for them being so short, I tend not to have the ability to write extremely long stories. Short and sweet, you could say. Anywhoozies, here it is!**

**{************************************************************************}**

The Doctor circled the TARDIS console, checking and double checking that he'd set in the correct coordinates, then date, then back to coordinated. He doned his old brown suit, along with the worn-down bright red converse, and his sonic screwdriver.

He looked worriedly over to Martha. "Is this really going to work?" He asked her, eyes showing a glint of hope that had been long put out.

Martha nodded. "It may need a bit more work, but Jack told me that this is the technology they used to cross over the first time, so it's bound to work if we just reassemble it correctly."

The Doctor sighed at this, grateful nonetheless. It'd possibly need more work? That would mean longer he stayed away from Rose. _"But well worth it" _He told himself in his mind. He would wait as long as he had to, just to get a glimpse of her again, not just from old photos of the two.

He grinned enthusiastically, raising a lever with a resounding, "Allons-y!" He watched the TARDIS on the monitor, seeing it dissipate, before realizing what they were trying to do, and attempting to stop the uncharted voyage. The Doctor pushed buttoms, practically cramming his fingers into them, and the TARDIS reluctantly stopped her protesting, starting up once more. What resulted was a loud "BOOM', followed by a part of the console blowing up in flames, which he quickly put out.

While he seemed to be holding up, Martha was just holding down her lunch from earlier, gripping the seat for dear life, almost scared by the look of sheer determination in the Doctor's eyes. When the TARDIS abruptly stopped, she sighed. "Almost made it, but it sent us back like a gigantic slingshot".

The Doctor groaned at this, kicking the console once, before leaning over it and proceeding to bury his face in his hands.

Martha put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, smiling warmly at him. "Hey, we'll get to her. I give you my word." The genuinity in her voice made him smile as he pulled her into a hug. "Thank you.." He whispered.

She returned the hug, patting him on the back. "No problem. S' what friends are for," she remarked.

**{************************************************************************}**

**Wow, I'm proud of myself. I don't know, I've just got this sudden surge of inspiration, the words just flow freely. Anyways, reviews are highly appreciated. Thanks! xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**In Your Presence**

**Yay, new chapter! I'm forcing myself to make them as long as possible ****that's what she said ****but I just can't really do it. Oh well, anyways, here's chapter 3!**

**{************************************************************************}**

She stood out in the open air, the cold air stinging her cheeks. But still she stood. Still as a stone, taking it all and then some.

Ever since that day, at Bad Wolf Bay, she'd come here once every month. Hey parents understood, taking the time to drive her out, no matter what they were currently enthralled in. She would walk over to where he had been and stand there, praying he'd return. She knew here hopes were in vain and it would never work.

But never say never ever, right?

And now she stood, tears slowly crawling down her pale cheeks, letting it all out. She had even tried using Torchwood's technology to trace what point he'd be right now in the other universe, but to no avail.

But today, was much different.

She was standing there, eyes closed, when she suddenly heard it. It was so faint, but she knew it wasn't an illusion. SHe didn't know how she knew, but she just did. That _had _to be him. WHen she opened her eyes, she looked up, seeing such a faint blue, before it disappearing once more from sight, back to their other universe she guessed. That was when she broke down once again.

She fell to her knees as sobs racked her body, Jackie running over to comfort her. She wrapped her arms tightly around her mum, letting all her pent up emotions out into her shoulder. She had seen it, with it's brilliant blue, she had seen it for just a second, and then it was gone.

It was all gone.

**{************************************************************************}**

**Well, there's chapter 3! I apologize for it being so sad, but I felt like it needed Rose's P.O.V as well. Sorry also for it being exceptionally short, but I'm tired and I want to sleep. XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

**In Your Presence**

**Yaaaay, new chapter! Had a bit of writers block, then my boyfriend was in the hospital the night aI started writing, so yeah, plus a friend's moving. Crazy stuff right now. Anywhoozies, here it is!**

**{*****************************************}**

Four mounths. It'd been 4 months since their last attempt. So far, they'd still been travelling, but looking for parts and engineering advice from every planet and place they visited. And it'd all lead up to this.

The Doctor was sitting in the pilot chair, contemplating what might happen. Would she welcome him with open arms, Or would she turn away and leave? Would she travel with him, or would she stay with her family? The thoughts swirled through his mind, as he began to feel a tad bit worried. But his thoughts were soon interrupted.

"Doctor, are we ready to go?" Martha asked, looking at him with concern. He'd been somewhat distant lately, but she passed it off as nervousness.

The Doctor nodded, a grin spreading from ear to ear on his face. He bounded over to the console, practically dancing around the controls. He was mashing buttons and turning dials and pulling levers. He looked up at Martha, and pulled down the final lever. "Allons-y!" His voice echoed through the TARDIS, followed by the sound of the universe. The TARDIS began to spark again, things cathcing fire faster than Martha could put them out. But the Doctor kept on, making sure the TARDIS didn't stop.

With a sudden creak, followed by a loud crash, they were once again on earth. The Doctor looked sullen, before running out and looking around, noticing it was slightly different.

"Martha! We did it!" He turned on his heel, running back to Martha, who was just getting up, and pulled her into a tight hug. "Thank you, Matha Jones. Brilliant, Martha Jones." And with that, he ran out of the TARDIS, heading for the large mansion where he was positive he'd find Rose.

**{*****************************************}**

**MUAHAHAHAHA, CLIFFHANGER. Anyways, here it is! I loved writing this one, Martha usually gets a lot of s***, saying she's a Mary Sue, and while I agree her character could've been better developed, she was a great companion, helping the Doctor despite the heartbreak she felt.. I just described my ex lol anyways, hope you guys liked this! Next chapter will be up sooner, I promise! XOXO**


	5. Chapter 5

**In Your Presence**

**GUH, I HAVEN'T HAD INSPIRATION AT ALL LATELY. It's getting harder to write these chapters, I know they're too short and I can't make them longer without it being **_**too **_**detailed.**

**{*******************************************}**

Rose was running as fast as humanly possible, and probably faster. Her legs were aching in protest, but she kept on running and running. She had just been out shopping when she's yelped in pain from a sudden burning sensation on her chest. When she'd checked what if could've been, she'd felt an odd sensation of joy and sadness and anger and more things she couldn't think of words for. The TARDIS key, still worn around her neck every day, had been emitting the most amazing glow she'd seen in a long time. She'd dropped her bags at her feet, said a quick sorry to the cashier, and bolted out of the store.

She was just getting to her house when she'd ran into someone, bumping foreheads as they both fell backwards. When she'd managed to recover enough from the initial shock to throw a few choice words at the person, all she could do was stare, mouth agape.

After what seemed like a millenia, though it could've been no more than a mere minute, she managed to get out coherent words.

"D-Doctor..?" She whispered, almost disbelieving of the man who was sitting across from her.

The Doctor nodded, a gin spreading across his face as tears threatened to spill from his eyes, just out of sheer happiness to see her face. "Rose.. my Rose!" With that, he practically tackled her back into a laying position, hugging her so tightly he thought he might never be able to let her go again. He nodded to himself at the thought. He'd just simply never let her out of his arms ever again.

Rose was taken aback by the hug, still struck with fear that this would all turn out being another vivid dream. But when she didn't, she finally realized it was real. He was back, he'd travelled across parallel universes for _her._ The words were still echoing in her head, stuck on replay.

_"My Rose"_

And her Doctor. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him as close as possible and nuzzled her face into the small space in his neck, oblivious to the fact they were lying in the middle of the driveway in a rather questionable position, hugging each other for dear life. But she could hardly take the time to care about anything else except for this moment. This one, perfect moment that had the ability to stop all of time and space around her.

{***************************************************}

**Wow, I started crying in the middle of writing this. But it was from happiness. I love to imagine, since there would also be a parallel of them not meting like this, in another universe there would. Oh my Castiel, I loved writing this! Reviews are highly appreciated, and sorry these are all so short! XOXOXO**


	6. Chapter 6

**In Your Presence**

**Two chapters within one week?! *Gasp* That's new. It wasn't as hard to write this as the last one, but just for the sake of being careful, this one's rated to K+ & T**

**{*************************************************}**

The Doctor couldn't believe this was happening. Just a day prior, he was so sad he felt he could never give a true smile again. And now, here he was, hugging his Rose again, lying on top of her and... oh dear. This would _not _look good to passerbyes. So when he finally managed to bring himself to let her go, she whimpered in protest. But when he helped her up again, he took into his arms once more, this time not gripping her so hard, but still thrilled.

"I.. I can't believe this.." He got out, suddenly feeling an overwhelming desire to just snog her until she couldn't breathe. He pushed that idea down.

Rose replied, her words coming out in sobs. She was hoping he knew it was from seeing him again. "I missed you so much..."

Her mind suddenly made her realize something. She still loved this man with everything in her. She wanted to kiss him, she wanted to hear him say he loved her, but she quickly dismissed that. _"Keep it together, Tyler. He was probably just saying that to comfort you"_ Her mind told her. But even this would be enough and more. The next thing that happened though, she almost collapsed into a quivering heap of happiness.

"Rose Tyler, I love you so much." The words spilled out of his mouth without any thought. Consequences be damned, he needed to let her know, regardless of if her thoughts had changed. He was waiting for a reply, and the one he got, was better than any words in the universe.

**{*************************************************}**

He said it. He said the 3 words she'd wanted him to say since he was still all leather and big ears and daft grins. Without hesitation, she'd immediately filled the gap between them, pulling his head to hers and kissing him. When he reacted almost immediately, wrapping his arms around her waist, that did it. _"That's it, _she thought, _This is all I will ever need."_ She reluctantly pulled away after awhile, both of them pouting at her need of oxygen.

The Doctor was the first to speak. "I was expecting words, but that.. that was definitely better than words." He was looking at her with such intensity, such _love, _she felt her knees go weak.

She finally was snapped out of incoherentness, and replied, a somewhat teasing grin on her face. "Guess you could say it was.. fantastic."

His face lit up at her words, and he pulled her in for one more hug. Meanwhile, what he didn't realize was Martha had been waiting over an hour.

"I bet you 10 quid those two are probably shagging somewhere." Martha said, looking up at the ceiling.

**THE END**

**{*************************************}**

**I couldn't help myself. I had to add in that last part. And incase some people don't know what 'shagging' is, well... no, I labeled this teen, not mature. Just go look it up. BUT DO NOT LOOK IN IMAGES FOR THE SAKE OF ANY CHILD MINDS OUT THERE.**

**Anyways, if you guys would like another ficcy of the events after this, I'd be more than willing to oblige. I had fun writing this, and one more thing,**

**YES. IT GOT OVER 1,000 VIEWS. I LOVE YOU ALL.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**


End file.
